


While the Night is Still Young

by FaerieKitteh



Series: Sterek Song Fic Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieKitteh/pseuds/FaerieKitteh
Summary: He was so prepared to be tied down for life with Stiles', the breath left his lungs and left him hanging. His world always came right when Stiles would walk back in, the feeling of right flooding him.ORStiles wriggled against Derek, drawing Derek's attention back to him. The pleasure had ebbed, leaving them both with tingles vibrating under their skin, a sense of closeness holding them together. Another kiss.





	While the Night is Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as a drabble? 
> 
> Not even apologising for distinct lack of descriptive smut.
> 
> UPDATE 9th OF APRIL: EDITED SOME PUNCTUATION AND STUFF
> 
> Could be seen as a follow-on from [And So It Goes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13895430)

The worst time to be reminiscing had to be when you were naked with someone and things were happening. Things were intimate and toe curling. And yet, that was where Derek was at.

Stiles could feel it, how Derek was withdrawing into his head again. Sliding his hands up to hold onto Derek's biceps, he felt the muscles under his hands. Derek wasn't tense yet. He could wait.

_'I'm young enough to see the passionate boy that I used to be_  
_But I'm old enough to say I got a good look at the other side_  
_I know we got to work real hard, maybe even for the rest of our lives_  
_But right now I just want to take what I can get tonight'_

Derek had been to Hell and back, many times. Paige had been the first. Kate next. It had snowballed from there, gaining layers, hurtling along with unfathomable speed. It had often felt like there was no end in sight. It had stopped at Stiles' feet with a breathtaking collapse.

It was in the quiet, in the moments where the world wasn't at war, that he remembered the times when he had had his family, how there had been laughter, tears, crying. He remembered his first love. How he had given it a second chance with Kate. 

_'While the night is still young_  
_I want to keep making love to you_  
_While the night is still young'_

Derek withdrew from his thoughts and curled a hand around Stiles' nape, drawing him in for a kiss even as his hips snapped forward, startling a cry from the younger man's mouth. Panting, Stiles took from Derek's mouth, until the pleasure made it impossible. They remained close, sharing breath.

Derek withdrew into his own head again.

' _I'd like to settle down_  
_Gettin' married and maybe have a child someday_  
_I can see a time coming when I'm gonna throw my suitcase out_  
_No more separations_  
_Where you have to say goodnight to a telephone_  
_Baby I've decided that ain't what this life is all about_  
_Oh'_

Derek had finally returned to Beacon Hills, beckoned back to the warmth and closeness of pack. He had come back from Stiles, who hadn't let up, who had kept in contact, who'd rang him most nights. Even if they hadn't had had anything to talk about, Stiles still rang him.

Derek had the urge to throw out anything that he could pack his stuff into and walk out the door. He was committed to this, to Stiles. He had even bought a ring, made in Stiles' size. He'd researched adoption options, had Lydia research for werewolf adoptions. He'd brought himself up short when he realised that he wanted to do all of this with Stiles by his side.

He was so prepared to be tied down for life with Stiles', the breath left his lungs and left him hanging. His world always came right when Stiles would walk back in, the feeling of right flooding him.

_'While the night is still young_  
_While I keep making love to you_  
_While the night is still young_  
_I want to try to make the world brand new_  
_While the night is still young'_

Stiles wriggled against Derek, drawing Derek's attention back to him. The pleasure had ebbed, leaving them both with tingles vibrating under their skin, a sense of closeness holding them together. Another kiss.

' _Rock and Roll music was the only thing_  
_I ever gave a damn about_  
_There was something that was missing_  
_But I never used to wonder why_  
_Now I know you're the one_  
_Who's gonna make things right again_  
_And I may lose the battle_  
_But you're giving me the will to try_  
_Oh'_

Derek had coped in New York by listening to music, having sex with strangers, fighting with his sister, and taking off for hours on end, stealing the car to drive out as far as he could. He would do a beta shift and run for hours, feeling at one with nature, letting the anger and rage go, letting his feet fight his inner battles for him.

Going back to Beacon Hills had never been in his plans, but now he was grateful. There had been a hole in his heart. A Stiles shaped hole that was slowly patching up.

Things weren't perfect, and they were probably never going to be perfect. Derek could deal with that. He could take the fights, the disagreements, the arguments. He could take Stiles glaring at him.

When the going got tough and Stiles walked out, not returning for days on end, Derek always felt something in him break. He had fucked up again, pushed away the one good thing he had.

Stiles always returned, though. Apologies falling from his lips. Sitting down and talking about it, learning to communicate, was a battle for them both, but it led to good things. Stiles ran away less often, even if he left the room. He wasn't leaving Derek.

He loved Derek.

_'While the night is still young_  
_Because the night is still young_  
_I've got a lot of catching up I've got to do_

_While the night is still young_  
_While the night is still young_  
_Oh_  
_While the night is still young_  
_I want to try to make the world brand new_  
_While the night is still young_  
_I wanna keep making love to you_  
_While the night is still young_  
_While the night is still young_  
_While the night is still young'_

With a gasp, Derek tossed his thoughts and the reminiscing out the window, and turned his attention to Stiles, holding him close.

Bodies slick with sweat slid against each other, muttered curses and groans fell from lips. Hands scrabbled to hold onto the other, reassurances uttered in the pauses. Falling apart together, coming together as one.

Ecstasy.

Love.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> While the Night is Still Young - Billy Joel
> 
> I have 28 songs (so far) to use as fanfic ideas, and I am yet to use any of them. This is either going to be a very big series, or I'll get bored soon.


End file.
